ABC Kampus
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Apakah kamu pernah kuliah? Atau kamu baru masuk dunia perkuliahan? Selamat! Kamu menemukan fanfiksi yang tepat untuk memulai, eh, perjalanan kamu di alam liar ini. AWAS ADA FUKUMORI! Soukoku juga ada, Ranpoe juga ada sih dikit. Satu huruf, satu judul, satu drabble dari A sampai Z untuk menggambarkan masa kuliah dari sudut pandang Nakajima Atsushi dan teman-teman.


_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka

 **Ringkasan**

 _Apakah kamu pernah kuliah? Atau kamu baru masuk dunia perkuliahan? Selamat! Kamu menemukan fanfiksi yang tepat untuk memulai, eh, perjalanan kamu di alam liar ini. AWAS ADA FUKUMORI! Soukoku juga ada, Ranpoe juga ada sih dikit. Penulis telah menjadi mahasiswa selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, dan *uhuk_ _memohondoamuagarialulustepatwaktuuhuk*_ _fanfiksi ini diharapkan mampu memberikan gambaran dan hiburan untuk kamu yang sedang membaca._

 **ABC KAMPUS**

 _ **Potongan-potongan kisah pendek ini bisa saling bersambung atau tidak sama sekali, tergantung dari bagaimana kamu menafsirkannya. Eh, ada sih yang bersambung, tapi dianggap nggak juga bisa.**_

* * *

.

 **A untuk Asisten Dosen**

"Gimana, asik modusnya, Dazai?" Ledek Ranpo ketika Dazai masuk ke ruang asisten.

"Oh, yang rambutnya oren itu 'kan? Aku sering lihat kalian berduaan di perpustakaan sampai malam," Tanizaki nimbrung.

"Cuma sampai malam? Nggak sekalian sampai pagi?" Celetuk Yosano nyinyir.

Kunikida langsung menyambar, "Kau ini, padahal Pasal 13 Ayat 1 AD/ART Lembaga Asisten menyatakan kalau –"

"–asisten tidak boleh membina hubungan spesial dengan mahasiswa yang minta diajarin, iya aku tahu, Kunikida," jawab Dazai tersenyum, "habisnya kalau nggak begitu, nanti cewek-cewek merepotkan akan mengejarku terus, modus minta kuajari."

"(Dih) alasan," seru Ranpo, Yosano, dan Kunikida berbarengan.

.

 **B untuk Beasiswa**

"…yang ini minimal IPK harus tiga koma lima, lalu yang ini selesai kuliah harus langsung kerja di institusi terkait –ngga apa-apa sih, tapi ah, lagi-lagi IPK-ku kurang dari syaratnya..."

Sudah dua puluh menit Higuchi Ichiyou mencari-cari beasiswa sebagai 'jalan pintas' untuk membayar uang kuliah dan hidup yang mencekik, tapi agak susah berhubung IPK beliau cuma kepala dua.

"Kak Kouyou, ada ide nggak, bantu aku dong."

"Sudah kubilang Higuchi, kamu itu cantik, mending kamu cari uangnya di ," mahasiswi senior itu memoles bibirnya dengan _lip cream,_ "atau mau kukenalkan sama Om Melville? Dia terlalu tua untukku."

"…yang benar saja."

.

 **C untuk Catatan**

"Rintarou," aku memanggil teman sekamarku di asrama sebelum ia terlelap di kasurnya, "kemarin aku sakit. Boleh aku pinjam catatan kalkulus lanjutanmu, kemarin kau masuk kelas 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Yukichi kesayanganku," kadang dia memang menjijikkan, "coba cek Watsap."

Dia mengirimkan foto-foto catatan –dari buku orang lain.

"Tapi ini bukan tulisanmu."

"Kau tahu sendiri Yukichi, aku tidak pernah mencatat," ia tertawa, "ngapain repot-repot menulis, sudah ada orang rajin yang mau mencatat dan aku tinggal _cekrek-cekrek_ saja."

.

 **D untuk Danus**

"Halo, Fitz! Permen yang biasa ya!"

Ranpo menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Fitzgerald si juragan danus, tetapi uang itu ditolak.

"Kurang nih. Udah naik," ia menunjuk daftar harga danusan di kotaknya.

"Najis mahal banget! Kemaren ga segitu dah, permen doang!"

"Bapak lu kan rektor, segini mah murah! Lagian lu mau beli di mana lagi kalo bukan di gue, yang jual permen ginian 'kan gue doang!"

"Oh, jadi karena bapak gua rektor, lu pikir gua jajan pake uang kuliah yang lu bayar?" Ranpo sewot, "Sekalian aja gua minta bapak gua bikin aturan gaboleh ada yang ngedanus makanan selain permen kesukaan gua!"

.

 **E untuk Empat Kali**

"YUKICHIIII GIMANA INI BESOK KALKULUS LANJUTAN KUIS!" Ujarku panik setelah masuk ke dalam kamar kami di asrama.

"Iya, terus kenapa…?"

Kami sama-sama belum lulus mata kuliah laknat ini. Bedanya, ini adalah kali pertama si Yukichi mengambil –sedangkan aku sudah mengambilnya empat kali berturut-turut.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku selalu gagal, maksudku –di kelas aku sudah mengerti, tapi kalau kuis kepalaku jadi kosong!"

Yukichi tidak menjawab. Ternyata di tangannya ada buku –dia sedang belajar!

"YUKICHI, AJARI AKU!"

"Rintarou –kembalikan bukuku!"

Buku yang kurebut dari Fukuzawa Yukichi ternyata bukan buku kalkulus, tetapi buku panduan ternak lele.

.

 **F untuk Fakultas**

Bagian ini terjadi lama sekali setelah _drabble_ sebelumnya. Yukichi sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi.

"Atsushi," ujar Fukuzawa Yukichi kepada anak pertamanya, "ayah tidak suka kamu berteman dengan Kenji dari Fakultas Teknik itu. Nanti kamu bau oli."

Atsushi mengangguk.

"Sama si Kunikida juga, anak Fakultas Ekonomi 'kan dia? Pasti mata duitan, bikin repot."

"Iya, Ayah."

"Terus si Dazai dan Akutagawa yang anak sastra. Mau jadi apa anak sastra habis lulus nanti, pengangguran? Yang anak komputer kaca mata itu juga –siapa namanya sih– paling nanti kerja jagain warnet."

Kok ayahku lupa kalau anaknya ini juga kuliah di Fakultas Ilmu Komputer, batin Atsushi sedih.

.

 **G untuk** _ **Group Chat**_

 _ **John Steinbeck  
**_ bentar ini jadinya pada mau futsal gak? ditanyain si Fyodor  
 _read by 5_

 _ **Amazing Twain  
**_ sikat bouz  
 _read by 5_

 _ **Lucy  
**_ bisa ga sih kalian privchat aj  
ni grup buat nugas wkwk  
 _read by 5_

 _ **John Steinbeck  
**_ kaokwoakowk gpp biar cepet  
 _read by 5_

 _ **Francis Fitzgerald  
**_ wah pas banget lagi rame. jadi, kapan kita kumpul buat beresin tugas makalah? _  
read by 1_

 _ **Francis Fitzgerald  
**_ halo tadi kayaknya rame deh _  
read by 1_

 _ **Francis Fitzgerald  
**_ halooooo  
 _read by 1_

 _._

 **H untuk Hemat (ala Kyouka)**

"Kyouka, nggak makan? Dari tadi kamu cuma keliling _food court_ doang. Aku udah kenyang nih."

"Aku sedang tidak enak makan, Lucy... sebentar, aku ditelepon."

 _Pertama, jangan makan di mall._

" _Kyouka? Besok jam 12 rapat asdos ya, ada konsumsi."_

"Iya, Pak Fukuzawa."

"Itu tadi pacarmu, ya?" Lucy tersenyum meledek.

"Bukan."

 _Kedua, jadi asisten dosen._

"Kalau yang barusan SMS, pacarmu bukan?" Lucy melirik ponsel Kyouka yang langsung membaca pesan masuk itu.

"Bukan, ini Kak Atsushi," jawab Kyouka akhirnya.

 _Kyouka, kamu di mana? Mau pulang bareng naik motorku? -Atsushi-_

 _Ketiga, dekati senior yang baik. Senior yang kaya belum tentu mau nganterin kamu pulang._

 _._

 **I untuk Indekos – Indehoy**

"Aku sering lihat Dazai berangkat dari kosanmu, dia tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, dia 'kan sewa kontrakan sama temannya… –YES– rasakan itu Tanizaki, dua kosong!"

Malam ini Tanizaki berniat menginap di kosan Atsushi untuk mempelajari bahan kuis besok, tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah main FIFA. Mendadak Tanizaki menyuruh Atsushi diam karena ia mendengar–

"… _ahh, aahhhh, –nngh…"_

–desahan dari kamar sebelah Atsushi. Tanizaki melotot kepada Atsushi yang kaget.

"…oke, si Chuuya tinggal di sebelahku, tapi –"

Kalimat Atsushi terputus.

" _Di –di luar, Da –Dazai, jangan di –! HEI, BRENGSEK!"_

Keduanya terdiam dan FIFA-nya jadi terabaikan.

"…Atsushi, kita belajar di warkop saja yuk."

.

 **J untuk Jaket Almamater**

Higuchi Ichiyou dan bersaudara Akutagawa sedang beristirahat sebelum mengikuti babak kedua lomba debat Bahasa Jawa Kuno. Percakapan ini terjadi ketika Gin pergi ke toilet.

"Eh, Higuchi."

Dipanggil oleh si pujaan hati membuat Higuchi nyaris tersedak minuman berion Dostoyesweat yang sedang ditenggaknya.

"Ke –kenapa, Akutagawa?"

"Kamu... aktivis, ya? Maksudku –sering ikut aksi demo gitu-gitu ya?"

"Kadang – umm, iya," wajah Higuchi jadi merah, "k –kok tahu?"

"Itu jaket almamatermu lusuh banget, kayak selalu dipakai tapi gak pernah dicuci. Kancingnya pada hilang, pula. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau di saku jaketmu ada kecoak atau kutu busuknya. Ih. Jorok."

 _Yeee jancog, kirain mau ngegombal._

 _._

 **K untuk Kuis**

"Memulai pertemuan hari ini, adakah yang mau bertanya terkait materi minggu lalu yang sudah selesai?"

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan Pak Nikolai Gogol, sang dosen muda yang selalu nyengir kuda.

"Tidak ada?"

Di bangku paling belakang terdengar Lovecraft _ngorok._

"Oke kalau begitu sekarang keluarkan kertas," akhirnya dosen itu tersenyum lebar sekali sambil bertepuk tangan, "kita _POP QUIZ_!"

Mahasiswi bernama Margaret Mitchell angkat tangan buru-buru, "Pak, tapi minggu lalu kita sudah kuis di kertas juga!"

"Oke kalau begitu," senyumnya semakin melebar, "sekarang keluarkan HP. Kita _POP QUIZ_ -nya _ONLINE_!"

"Bujud –itu kuis ato tahu bulat Pak, kok dadakan melulu," gumam Steinbeck misuh-misuh.

.

 **L untuk Laporan Praktikum**

"Aku iri deh, sama si Gin," gerutu Chuuya sambil menulis penjelasan kesimpulan tugas praktiknya di kertas folio, "di fakultasnya, semua tugas dikumpulinnya dalam bentuk _soft copy_. Di sini mah apaan, laporan praktikum sepanjang cinta kasih ibu kok ditulis tangan."

"Ya namanya juga fakultas ilmu komputer, dia," jawab si kakak, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, "gak usah ngeluh melulu. Eh, itu laporanmu udah berapa lembar?"

"Ini halaman keduabelas."

"...astaga Chuuya, 'kan batas maksimumnya sepuluh halaman. Buruan tulis ulang, sejam lagi mesti dikumpul."

Chuuya _nangis_ darah sambil garuk aspal.

.

 **M untuk Masa Orientasi Mahasiswa**

"Kalian tau nggak kenapa kalian dikumpulin di sini?" Seru Yosano Akiko sang ketua komisi disiplin kepada para mahasiswa dengan _nametag_ di dada.

"Tahu, Kak!" Mereka menjawab serempak.

"Kenapa?!"

"Ada kesalahan, Kak!"

"Apa kesalahan kalian?!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Beberapa mahasiswa baru itu saling pandang, sisanya tidak peduli karena tahu pasti akan ada yang menjawab.

"APA SALAH KALIAN?!"

Seseorang mengangkat tangan, "Izin menjawab, Kak! Nama saya Tachihara Michizou!"

"Apa, Tachihara?"

"Di mata Kakak, semua yang kami lakukan memang selalu salah Kak!"

.

 **N untuk** _ **Notes**_

"Mark, ujian siang nanti 'kan _open notes_ nih... mau lihat _notes-_ mu dong," pinta John Steinbeck kepada Mark Twain, "aku nggak tahu mesti nulis apaan. Gimana caranya aku merangkum dua puluh _slide_ hapalan _font_ Coolibri 11 ke dalam satu lembar A4, coba."

"Aku nggak bikin _notes_ ," jawab Twain sambil menge - _scroll_ Portagram, "buat apaan. Bikin pegel tangan doang."

"Greget coeg."

"Gak salah dong, aku," ujarnya sambil tertawa, "selengkap apapun _notes_ kamu, pasti dosen kita selalu bikin pertanyaan yang jawabannya enggak ada di sana. Hasilnya akan sama jeleknya toh, bedanya tanganku tidak pegal."

"...Mark, ingat kata Ustad Hawthorne, sebelum tawakal, ikhtiar itu perlu."

.

 **O untuk** _ **Open Recruitment**_

" _Halo, Tachihara! Namaku Kunikida…"_

"Itu ada senior ngechat, kok dikacangin," ujar Higuchi melihat notifikasi di ponsel Tachihara.

"Biarin," yang disapa fokus pada laporan praktiknya.

Higuchi kesal karena Tachihara terus mengabaikan _chat-chat_ dari senior lain. Tadi ada Mark Twain, Nikolai Gogol, Sakaguchi Ango, bahkan teman seangkatan mereka, Nakajima Atsushi.

"Tachihara!"

"Yasudah, buka saja sendiri! Paling ajakan ikut kepanitiaan."

Higuchi kasihan. Tidak ada yang mengkontak Tachihara kecuali untuk mengajaknya masuk kepanitiaan atau main futsal (tentu saja ini Atsushi). Kunikida dan Ango mengajaknya jadi panitia pekan keagamaan. Kajii mengajak masuk klub _standup comedy_. Twain butuh PJ konsumsi untuk olimpiade kampus.

.

 **P untuk Politik Kampus**

"Poe! Ayo main!"

"Aku sibuk menulis artikel untuk blog kampus, Ranpo…?"

Ranpo mengintip _laptop_ Poe, "Tidak penting! Ayo main! Sekarang aku sudah di kosanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini penting," ujar Poe, "kedua calon ketua badan eksekutif kampus kita bermasalah. Fitzgerald ketahuan di- _back up_ partai politik –ini ilegal di kampus. Kemudian tuduhan terhadap pemalsuan IPK Dostoyevsky mulai terdengar buktinya, sementara di salah satu fakultas terjadi diskriminasi terhadap pasangan calon ketua-wakil badan eksekutif yang beda agama… kau tahu, aku ingin mahasiswa lebih memerhatikan artikel kami, organisasi pers kampus, daripada akun gosip yang –"

Ranpo menutup paksa _laptop_ Poe yang terkejut, "POE – AYO – MAIN!"

.

 **Q untuk** _ **Quorum**_ **(Jumlah Minimal Anggota yang harus Hadir dalam suatu Rapat agar setiap Keputusan yang diambil Bisa diakui Sah)**

"Aku paling benci pertengahan semester," keluh Fitzgerald, "karena semua mata kuliah mengadakan kuis-kuis di tengah tumpukan tugas tanpa peduli mata kuliah lain..."

"Aku sudah me –menyusun rencana agar anggota senat kita mau rapat sehingga _quorum_ terpenuhi, Ketua," ujar Louisa Alcott sambil menyerahkan kertas memo.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Fitzgerald sang ketua senat senang, "Jadi, mari kita lihat. Pertama, rapatnya jangan lama-lama... ini tergantung sih, apalagi kalau bahasan rapatnya berat, atau ada divisi yang bertengkar. Kedua, sediakan _snack_... ah, aku ogah, mereka pasti akan terus minta tambah. Ketiga, tidak usah rapat senat –hei, Alcott, apa ini maksudnya?!"

.

 **R untuk Rencana Minggu Ini**

Ini adalah Oda Sakunosuke. Minggu ini, mulai hari Senin Oda seharusnya mencicil tugas pribadi yang _deadline-_ nya hari Jumat.

Namun, mendadak ada pengumuman bahwa dua mata kuliah lain akan mengadakan ulangan pada hari Rabu dan Kamis. Sebagai syarat ulangan, hari Kamis Oda harus mengumpulkan tugas diskusi kelompok pukul delapan pagi.

Pada hari Selasa, Oda kelas mulai dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam enam sore. Dosen kelas pagi Oda suka mengadakan ulangan dadakan. Setelah itu, Oda harus ikut pertandingan basket antar fakultas mulai pukul delapan malam.

Hari ini Senin dan kelas dimulai jam delapan. Oda terbangun pukul sebelas pagi.

Oda memilih tidur.

.

 **S untuk Skripsi**

"Ranpo, kau ini selalu main ke kosanku," ujar Poe akhirnya, "skripsimu bagaimana?"

"Masih cari topik," Ranpo menjawab dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Lho, kau ganti topik lagi, Ranpo? Topik sebelumnya 'kan sudah disetujui."

"Cari datanya susah."

"Hmm," Poe mengingat-ingat, "topik sebelum yang itu kurasa cukup menarik – "

"Dosen pembimbingnya susah dikontak."

Poe menghela napas sambil menatap Ranpo yang bergelung seperti kucing di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya sudah, hari ini aku membantumu cari topik yang kausuka."

"Aku tidak mau kuliah dulu, Poe, aku mau cuti saja."

"Ranpo, jatah cutimu sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu kita menikah saja deh, aku tidak mau kuliah lagi."

"..."

.

 **T untuk Tugas Kelompok**

 **Kunikida  
** bagi tugas ya. ada bagian pendahuluan + tinjauan pustaka, isi, penutup.

 **ranposan.  
** gue pendahuluan

 **Kunikida  
** yaudah tp tinjauan pustaka jg lu kerjain

 **Yosano Akiko  
** ok gue isi (hasil penelitian ama analisis dikit)

 **Jun_chyannk_Nao  
** ok gue bantu isi juga deh

 **ranposan.  
** Kunikida g

 **Kunikida  
** ok berarti gw penutup sama proofread+revisi  
 **Ranpo** gw serius  
 **Jun_chyannk_Nao** ganti nama lu, gue jijik liatnya

 **Osamu Dazai Official  
** ok berarti gue ngumpulin tugasnya aja ya :D

 **ranposan.  
** EH GUE NGEPRINT AJA DONG  
tp pake duit lu

 **Jun_chyannk_Nao  
** lel :v

 **Kunikida  
** ok, ternyata kelompok kita kelebihan orang.

 _ **Kunikida**_ _kicked **Osamu Dazai Official** from the group._

 _._

 **U untuk UY-cantik**

"Hah, apaan itu, Dazai?"

"Itu akun di _social media_ Portagram yang nge- _post_ foto cewek-cewek cantik di kampus kita, Universitas Yokohama, Ranpo."

"Dasar budak mecin hobi pansos," Ranpo cuek main rubik.

"Daripada kau, mahasis(w)a uzur budak skripsi," ledekan Dazai tidak diacuhkan Ranpo.

"Oh, ini adminnya pernah dilabrak Akutagawa karena nge- _post_ foto adiknya," ujar Atsushi sambil menonton Dazai _scrolling_ , "hmm, aku belum menemukan yang cantik sesuai seleraku sih..."

Iyalah, kau 'kan tidak suka perempuan, batin Dazai.

"Eh –Dazai, sebentar, coba _scroll_ ke atas lagi," katanya tiba-tiba, "nih, yang pake topi ini bukannya si Chuuya? Bukannya akun ini khusus _cewek_ cantik?"

.

 **V untuk VLAN**

Aku terbangun pada pukul tiga pagi dan terkejut melihat teman sekamarku di asrama ini –Katai– masih tidak beranjak dari _laptop -_ nya _._ Dari sore tadi dia masih mengerjakan tugas yang sama, kasihan.

"Kunikida," ia memanggilku, "tau nggak kenapa internetan pake VLAN itu lambat?"

"Nggak tahu," kataku sambil memberikannya sebotol air mineral. Aku tidak tahu, aku bukan dari fakultas ilmu komputer.

"Karena dia tidak bisa CPAT, hahahahahahaha," tanpa menunggu aku berhenti mengernyitkan dahi dan tertawa, ia langsung melanjutkan, "satu lagi Kunikida. Jadi ada _integer, char,_ dan _String_ –"

"…Katai, tidur."

Apakah lawakan _computer geeks_ begitu semua? Ck, ck, pantas saja _programmer_ umurnya pendek.

.

 **W untuk Wisuda**

Sakaguchi Ango beranjak pergi dari dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi wisudawan dan wisudawati bersama para pendamping mereka. Ponselnya bergetar.

" _Ango! Wisudanya sudah selesai, ya? Maaf, aku dan Oda baru selesai dari toilet, nih. Tadi harus antre."_

"Tidak masalah, aku lihat kalian berdua ketika aku dipanggil untuk penghargaan _cum laude_ tadi."

" _Kami mengirimkan bunga papan, lho! Sudah lihat?"_

"Memangnya aku sudah mati?" Ango bertanya heran sambil melihat-lihat bunga-bunga papan di depan aula itu. Semuanya mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan –

Pasti yang itu, batinnya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

 _TURUT BERDUKA CITA_

 _atas kepergian  
SAKAGUCHI ANGO, SH (Sarjana_ _Hedonis)  
dari Kontrakan Om Melville_

 _-Para Penghuni Kontrakan-_

 _._

 **X untuk XXX**

"Dulu waktu SMA," Dazai memasang wajah sok romantis, "aku paling enggan masuk teknik karena tidak mau disuruh membetulkan AC dan ganti aki mobil."

Di sisinya, Chuuya mencibir, "Sembarangan, kerjaan kami tidak begitu... kalau aku dulu, paling kasihan dengan anak jurusan matematika. Seumur hidupnya habis untuk mencari X. Lebih baik jadi Hachi si lebah itu yang seumur hidup mencari ibunya."

Dazai tertawa sambil mengacak rambut oranye yang bersandar di lengannya, "Oh, satu lagi. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa anak sastra susah cari uang, tapi pada kenyataannya, teman-temanku di Sastra Jepang bisa untung besar karena menjual _doujinshi_ XXX kita berdua."

"Hah? _Do-jin-si?_ Eks-eks-eks?"

.

 **Y untuk Ya (Aja Deh biar Cepet)**

Yosano Akiko paling malas datang ke acara kumpul keluarga.

"Mbak Akiko kuliah kedokteran kan ya?"

"Ya, Tante."

"Wah, berarti bisa nyembuhin kucing aku lagi sakit dong Kak Akiko!"

Nah, mulai deh, batinnya sambil menghela napas.

"Aku dokter manusia, Dik," katanya sambil tersenyum kepada si keponakan kecil.

"Kalau nyembuhin rasa sakit karena ditinggal mantan bisa nggak, Tante? Hehehe."

Akiko tertawa hambar, "Ya... ngga lah? Hehehe."

"Kuliah di UY susah, Mbak? Kedokteran lagi..."

Akiko menghela napas (lagi).

"Ya, begitulah..."

"IPK-nya di atas tiga setengah dong? Empat nyampe?"

"Ya... gimana ya itu, hahaha..."

"Oh iya, pacarnya mana, kok nggak dikenalin?"

"..."

.

 **Z untuk Zaman** _ **Now**_

"Yukichi kesayanganku, sudah lihat _link_ di Grup Watsap Bapak2?"

"Aku sibuk bikin sarapan, Rintarou, jadi belum," yang dipanggil menjawab datar sambil membalik telur dadar.

"Jadi ada mahasiswa demo ke pemerintah karena merasa jam akademis mengganggu pergerakan. Katanya gara-gara tugas banyak, mahasiswa kekurangan waktu untuk berpikir kritis soal masalah negara ini... Mereka sepertinya tidak paham konsep kuliah –harusnya mahasiswa belajar sesuai bidang mereka, lalu menggunakan ilmunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah negara setelah mereka jadi ahli."

"Dasar mahasiswa zaman _now,_ " ujar Yukichi sambil meletakkan telur dadar hangat di piring putranya yang baru sampai di ruang makan, "dengar, Atsushi. Jangan ikut demo."

* * *

 **Dari** _ **Author**_

 _MOHON MAAF SAYA TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI DARI SEMUA FUKUMORI INI –ya, jadi mereka teman satu kampus, terus tinggal sekamar di asrama, dan,_ **boom** , _tiba-tiba mereka sadar bahwa mereka terlalu lama tinggal bersama, merasa nyaman, dan memungut Atsushi._

 _Dazai dan Chuuya berawal dari modus-modusan ala asdos. Percayalah, kamu, di dunia kampus akan ada hal seklise ini (walau itu tergantung situasi kampus kamu juga, hehe)._

 _Indekos, kontrakan, atau pulang-pergi saja dari rumah? –adalah sebagian kecil dari hal pertama yang akan kamu pikirkan ketika kamu masuk dunia perkuliahan, selain masa orientasi alias pendidikan mahasiswa baru. Sebenarnya lebih murah mengontrak bersama seperti trio Buraiha, apalagi kalau temanmu yang ingin diajak ngontrak cukup banyak._

 _Sindrom kebelet nikah ala Ranpo –biasanya dialami oleh mahasiswa yang sudah mulai tahu asam garam kehidupan kampus mulai dari kuis dadakan, tugas menumpuk, hingga dosen pelit nilai. Skripsi adalah salah satu faktor utama._

 _Candaan_ computer geeks _adalah hal yang lumrah bagi saya berhubung dari sanalah sebagian besar teman saya, oh iya, mohon maaf kalau saya kurang mengambil unsur dari jurusan atau fakultas selain komputer._

 _Oh iya, ucapan wisuda dengan bunga papan berduka cita juga menjadi hal yang lumrah di kampus kami, sampai ada_ meme- _nya._

 _Selain itu, olimpiade universitas adalah hal yang sangat bergengsi yang mana setiap fakultas saling baku-hantam memperebutkan piala futsal, basket, tenis, seni mural, vokal solo, dan lain-lain. Paradenya pun sangat menarik –kami akan berkeliling kampus dengan menggunakan atribut fakultas mulai dari panji-panji besar hingga kostum maskot!_

 _Terakhir, saya sangat senang menulis fanfiksi ini (kurang lebih prosesnya selama setahun-dua tahun). Semoga kamu pun ikut tersenyum saat membaca –yah, atau setidaknya, menge-_ scroll _sampai ke sini. Bisakah kita bertemu di kolom_ review? XD

 _Terima kasih!_


End file.
